1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a cultivator for a crop harvester. The cultivator is designed to be readily attached to and detached from a crop harvester. In this manner, the crop harvester may be used for cultivation during the growing cycle of a particular crop. Thereafter, the cultivator may be removed from the crop harvester and the crop harvester may be employed to harvest the particular crop.
2. Description of the Background Art
Cultivators are conventionally attached to a farm tractor. A harvesting machine support frame normally cannot be modified to accept the conventional cultivators without a detrimental effect on the functioning of the harvesting equipment. The Abbott Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,290, discloses a cultivator harness. The cultivator is designed to be attached to the rear of a conventional tractor. The mechanism includes an adjustment frame to adjust the attachment so as to engage or disengage the ground surface.
The Taylor Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,626, discloses a multi-row vineyard cultivator. The cultivator is designed for use together with very tall grape vines. The cultivator may be raised or lowered relative to the the ground surface.
The Crow Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,563, discloses a plurality of cultivators used in combination with a planter. The cultivators are attached to a frame mechanism and a hydraulic cylinder is provided to raise or lower the cultivators relative to the ground surface.